


Intentar

by kasomicu



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Songfic, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Por qué nos enamoramos así de fácil, incluso cuando sabemos que no es lo correcto?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intentar

**Author's Note:**

> Es un songfic ligeramente basado en Try de Pink.

¿Alguna vez preguntaste sobre lo que está haciendo?  
Era la pregunta que se formaba en su mente, mientras revisaba los correos que se habían enviado, las fotos que ahora quedaban en un archivo oculto en su computadora, las sonrisas que parecían verdaderas y eran indistintas a tal punto de desconocer en qué momento todo se había vuelto una mentira, una farsa, algo irreal, quizá desde el principio fue así. Quizás las cosas no debieron darse así.  
Tal vez solo era deseo y por eso él terminó quemarse pero eso no significaba que debía morir, ¿no?  
Recordaba cómo sucedió todo, sus besos recorriendo sus omóplatos, su aliento en su nuca, cómo mordía con frenesí sus labios, cómo hacía que perdiese la cordura en un instante, cómo lograba que olvidase que eran hermanos y se concentrase en que fueran amantes, pero… solo eso, nada más. Bill no entendía que Tom sentía que eso era más que un tórrido affaire, algo que se instalaba en su pecho y se anidaba en sus entrañas, reptaba por su interior haciendo que se le escarapelara la piel.  
Entonces… todo terminó, cuando Bill se cansó de jugar al gato y al ratón con su hermano, dejó de darle regalos, dejó de ir a su cuarto en las noches, y siempre olía a perfume de mujer cuando venía de la calle.  
Ya no había nada. Bill terminó por irse de la casa y simplemente Tom no sabía a dónde había ido o qué era lo que estaba haciendo; a veces su madre intentaba hablarle de él por teléfono, pero Tom prefería cambiar de tema, con la tranquilidad de que al menos estaba a salvo.  
Tom seleccionó todas las fotos que tenía junto a él y las borró. Hizo lo mismo con los emails, las notas que se dejaban las quemó, y los regalos que le había dado los puso en una caja, junto con la ropa que aún tenía en su cuarto. Todo lo tiró por la ventana y se fue sintiendo libre conforme botaba todo.  
Sujetó el teléfono y marcó el número de un chico que se le había insinuado en un bar al cual había ido el primer día que Bill se fue.  
―¿Aló?  
Sonrió. Lo estaba intentando.  
“Tienes que levantarte e intentarlo”.


End file.
